Atom Eve
|friends = Invincible |enemies = Conquest, Killcannon, Flaxans |type of hero = Outright Superheroine}} Atom Eve, real name Samantha Eve Wilkins, is a heronie from the Invincble comics, and his primary love intresest eventually becoming his wife. She was created by Robert Kirkman and Cory Walker. History Atom Eve was created 19 years ago in an experiment to mutate an unborn child and create a weapon for the government. The scientist in charge was ashamed of what he had done so he traded the child with the dead child of another family. Eve went to live with the Wilkins and they named her Samantha Eve Wilkins. In school she was considered a science prodigy since she already knew everything about any science that anyone could teach her, which turned out to be an early manifestation of her powers. She would practice her powers by changing things such as food and objects, and later donned a costume and fought Killcannon. She also ran into her creator, who had began to watch her from afar, but he rebuffed him due to wearing a costume. Before becoming a hero she was warned by the mysterious scientist who had helped to create her not to ever use her powers, for they could lead to her downfall. She goes on to defy this warning, realizing that she has the power to change the world for the better and joins the Teen Team, a group of after school super heroes. She first Meets Invincble during the attempt to Stop the Mauler Twins. Although she was dating Rex at the time the two eventually broke up as did with Invincble breaking up with Amber the two started seeing each other and ended up falling in love. During their relationship, Atom Eve became pregnant with their first child, but later had it aborted. Despite this hardship, Samantha and mark later married and had a daughter named Terra, and later brought Mark and Anissa's child, Markus, into the family as well. Powers and Ablitlites Atom Eve has the power to restructure matter with a thought. As long as she knows how something is made up she can change it into something else and since was created with a great understanding of chemistry and the molecular structure of things as well as an innate knowledge of every law of science, her abilities are only limited by her imagination. She can change living and non-living matter, make atoms obey her will, create new atoms and form complex forms of life out of non-living matter, fly, create force-fields and shape energy to make any object she can visualize. She can augment normally unhealthy food such as cakes and other sweets into nutritious foods as well as re-arrange the environment. One major down side of her ability is that any unused atoms are absorbed into her body, which are then removed as waste, she has claimed that on days when she uses her powers a lot she can "go to the bathroom" six or seven times. In the ending of the series it's show she can ressurect herself and later lives in 500 years. Gallery Invincible Vol 1 54 001.jpg|Samantha with Mark. Invincible Vol 1 117 001.jpg|Samantah with Mark and their daughter. Trivia *She had a prosthetic leg due to Robot destroying it, but she eventually grew it back. Category:Image Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Heroic Creation Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Superheroes Category:Seductress Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mature Category:Siblings Category:Elementals